Through Hell's Looking Glass
by Thomas2886
Summary: Mysterious things are happening throughout England. The Malorie Scandal, a mysterious "rift", beings of unimaginable origins surfacing and wreaking havoc. Will Integra Hellsing and Ciel Phantomhive be able to set aside the differences and unite to defeat these threats?
1. Chapter 1- Black Order

Ciel awoke with a grunt as the light hit him full in the face. He was aware of two things at the moment: One, he heard Sebastian's voice, but was still too groggy to make out what he was saying. Two, he was still sweating from the fresh nightmare he had been having of his parents' death moments. Still in that moment where the dream felt more real than reality, he wiped the sleep from his eyes, breathing in deeply, Sebastian's words coming to him more sharply. "...abeth wanted to remind you that since she is the one who left you, she is going to keep the ring."

Ciel groaned and sat up. "Honestly, Sebastian, can you shut up about her for a second? I'm still waking up." He rested his face in his palms. 'Honestly,' He thought to himself, 'at twelve years old I shouldn't be worrying about breaking up with my fiancée, who incidentally I did not pick.' Sebastian noticed his young master's attitude, and smiled a bit to himself. As if the smile never existed, however, his maroon eyes flashed as he settled the tray of breakfast scones and tea in front of the Earl Phantomhive. "I do apologize, my lord. However, as butler to the Phantomhive estate, if I could not follow direct orders to relay this message to as soon as possible, what kind of butler would I be?"

Ciel rolled his eyes and took small bites out of his scones, taking a sip of tea every now and then. "Well, what is my schedule like for today?" Ciel's tone was sharp, business like as soon as he had fully awakened. Sebastian whisked the tray off of the bed and onto a cart, which on a lower shelf had freshly pressed clothing of the finest material. Of course, this was the least a young nobleman could do to live up to his name as one of the queens personal associates. As he divested Ciel of his nightshirt and began clothing him with his proper business suit, placed his sapphire family ring on his thumb, and tied Ciel's signature eyepatch over Ciel's right eye, he replied calmly and with much composure, "Today, the queen has assigned you to take over the Malory Scandal issue she's been dealing with." Ciel nodded slowly, taking this in. "Well it's about time. She's been letting Scotland Yard have too much jurisdiction over the case, and even so, they still have made unsatisfactory advances in the case." Ciel chuckled a bit arrogantly to himself, "And to think a mere 'child' such as myself will be able to solve this case singlehandedly when a group of grown men weren't able to even catch the traitor when he was right under their noses."

As Ciel grinned to himself, Sebastian sighed as he finished tying the second shoe Ciel was to wear. He knew Ciel was going to simply order him to solve the case for Ciel, instead of Ciel trying to do it himself. Then he remembered part of the message the queen had sent, and, smiling brightly he said, "Young Master, you won't be taking over this case entirely. You'll be working with someone of the same branch of work, also under the Queen's orders, and she is almost exactly your age. The queen wishes for you two to figure this out and end it together." Ciel groaned in displeasure and asked, "Another person from another organization? Honestly, sometimes I think the queen does this on purpose. Either that or she's really thick. Doesn't she know I hate working with other people?" Shaking his head at his queen's foolishness, as he looked himself over to make sure he looked presentable, he asked, "Who and what are these people, anyways, Sebastian?"  
Sebastian was stepping towards the door, and rested his hand on the handle of the door. With the same bright, and slightly dark smile (he was ecstatic to see his master having to struggle), he responded softly, "You'll be working with Integra Hellsing, of the Hellsing Organization." With that, he walked out of the room to commence his chores, leaving a disgruntled Ciel in the room alone.


	2. Chapter 2- White on Black

The echoes of yelling and small explosions from the far upstairs window brought Walter out of his daydream abruptly. With a clatter, the water hose and wheelbarrow he had been lugging around during his gardening work slipped from his grip, rolled down the hill, and tipped over into its side, spilling fertilizer all over Alucard's favorite black roses.

'Great.' He thought to himself grumpily, 'just wonderful. Alucard's going to have a field day when he sees this.'

Sighing heavily, Walter began trying to scoop most of the fertilizer off of the flowers, but hardly managed to salvage any of them. He heard that the little voice of the young Integra was shrieking at somebody far upstairs. Wiping his sweating brow, the little 14 year old butler trudged back into the heavenly, air-conditioned atmosphere of the manor.

Unfortunately, this brought him into ear shot, and he heard what his little mistress of the house was shrieking for and who it was she was scorning (as if there was ever any doubt).

"YOU WILL NEVER COME IN MY PRESENCE AS A TWELVE YEAR OLD DOCTOR WANT TO BE! AND YOU WILL NEVER, EVER TRY TO STICK THE STETHOSCOPE WHERE YOU TRIED TO AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" All Walter heard in return were howls of laughter from none other than Alucard himself. Making his way to Integra's office, he had to bite back a laugh at the scene that was in front of him. Alucard was in the form of a 5th grade boy, in a doctors uniform. His figure was barely larger than Integra, who herself wasn't very large for her age. She barely reached Walter's shoulder. Alucard was sprawled on the floor, a huge slap mark on his cheek, but he was crying because he was laughing so hard. The Captain, the Wolfman, Integra's bodyguard, looked like if he'd done a bigger face-palm, he'd've fractured his cranium.

Integra's glasses flashed furiously as she pressed on, "Is this how you are going to behave in front if our future associates?! Is this the impression you're going to give them! I don't think so! Captain! Educate him as you see fit!"

The Captain gave an almost imperceivable nod, before seizing Alucard by the front of his shirt, looking at Walter meaningfully, and Walter opened the nearby window when he understood what the Captain wanted him to do. The Captain casually hurled Alucard out of the window, watching with a expression of utter boredom as Alucard's body shattered on the ground below, knowing that this wouldn't actually harm him in the slightest. "Walter, prepare a carriage along with yourselves, the Captain, and Alucard for the meeting in town today," Integra commanded imperiously in her little but often frightening voice. "Yes," replied Walter stiffly, also looking quite bored at this new assignment, setting off with a grin and a wave at the Captain and Alucard's giggling corpse below.


	3. Chapter 3- Cold Encounter

The sound of Mey-Rin, the clumsy red haired maid, screaming out as she tripped and rocketed down the stairs snapped Ciel out of his reverie. He was dressed in a maroon suit, his hair neatly combed and his eyepatch tidily tied on his head. As Mey-Rin fell to the floor, he barely registered it. He hated to admit it, but he was unusually nervous about meeting this girl, this Integra Hellsing.

He had arrogantly hoped that Sebastian would be able to just read her files and feed all important and possibly embarrassing facts about her to him. Instead, he was unpleasantly surprised to find that she had no files. She had no records, and the library had no official citizen documentation about her.

What also worried him was the rumor of the certain menagerie of employees that were under the Hellsing employ. Well, first there was the legendary Hellsing monster. What worried Ciel about that monster in particular was the fact that so little was known about that monster, aside from his legendary efficiency.

Then there was that shadow that tailed Integra, the famous man that seemed quiet and unstoppable, especially during the full moon.

The employee that intrigued Ciel, rather than worry him, was the teenage butler he had had a run into a few times while out. The kid was boisterous, arrogant, and undeniably the image of the perfect butler, enough to make even Sebastian notice.

As Ciel mulled over these thoughts, the sound of hooves brought him down to earth for good. Mey-Rin had straightened herself, and looked fine, but held her hands together, looking down to the floor, blushing with embarrassment. Finny, the teenage gardner, seemed to have been properly bathed, and stood next to Mey-Rin, his hat hanging on his shoulders. Bard, the chef, was the only one absent, being on an errand, and Sebastian stood silently next to Ciel, perfectly straight and ready.

Footsteps were getting nearer and nearer, and Sebastian noted that it sounded like three or four pairs of feet were getting close to the front door of the estate. Ciel awaited on bated breath, and a steady knocking came sharply from the front door, and silence washed over them again.

Sebastian threw open the door elegantly, his gaze falling on all of the arrivals.

The place where his heart would've been got chills the moment his scarlet eyes met the fiery blue ones that pierced him like a dagger. These blue eyes, behind simple, round glasses, belonged to a little girl whose blond hair was flowing like silk in the breeze. Behind her, a tall black haired man, wearing red tinted sunglasses, a red fedora, a red overcoat, and a rather nasty grin, revealing abnormally sharp canines stood next to an equally tall silver haired man, who wore a facial expression that held none. His officer's cap had a silver little skull upon it, which didn't inspire confidence in Sebastian. He similarly wore an overcoat, of a beige color. The only thing that seemed alive with spirit was his cold grey eyes, boring into Sebastian.  
The last, and most definitely the shortest and youngest, of the attendants was the butler boy Sebastian had encountered a few times earlier. Of the lot, this child seemed to be the most normal, but, them again, looks could be deceiving.

After what seemed like five minutes of frozen time, Sebastian regained his composure, and smiled down at the little group that stood on the Phantomhive threshold.

"Hello. My name is Sebastian. Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate. Do come in, Miss-"

"It's 'Sir'. Thank you for the kind invitation. Please, do not make the same mistake ever again in my presence. Come on."

Integra's small but sharp voice responded in such briskness, that Sebastian had to suppress a wince. Ciel noticed this, and inwardly worried about what could cause a demon like him to actually cringe in the presence of guests.

As the Hellsings made their way into the entry hall, almost all eyes made contact with another: Integra and Ciel's eyes locked, Walter and Mey-Rin, Sebastian and Alucard. The only individual's who weren't engaged in an eye-lock was the Captain, as he had no interest in looking at anyone, and Finny, who was pointedly averting any eye contact, being shy.

The effect was immediate: The temperature in the room dropped about twenty degrees. Integra and Ciel were exactly the same height and size, and were trying to assert their superiority through an intense glaring contest.

Sebastian and Alucard both looked as if it was costing all of their self control not to dash to each other's throats. Walter and Mey-Rin was a little different; They too were battling through eye contact, but it also seemed that they were dazed, rather than competitive.

After what seemed like an hour, both Integra and Ciel simultaneously opened their mouths to speak.


	4. Chapter 4- This Isn't Going to Work

**I have no excuse for its lateness ^_^ sorry everybody, I hope you like this continuation. I'll try to be faster with my future updates. **

* * *

"You must be the little girl the Queen mentioned would be helping."

"And you must be the little bra-, er, boy the Queen stated so desperately needed a second person's guidance."

If looks could kill, the police would've found a mass killing inside the Phantomhive estate.

Integra and Ciel were still glaring at each other with expressions of steel coldness.

After a few seconds of pure silence and statue worthy stillness, Alucard and Sebastian were the first to break this frozen moment, hastily busying themselves on other tasks, attempting to hide the animosity they had felt; Vampires meeting demons usually meant that the two hell spawns would fight until the other was obliterated.

Walter and Mey-Rin broke eye contact, and indeed noticed that Sebastian was ushering them all out into the garden, where they would continue their activities.

As Alucard walked behind the group, he noticed Sebastian glancing frequently in his direction, almost expectantly. Alucard guessed that Sebastian was leading them into the sunlit garden to put Alucard in pain and humiliation, but laughed inwardly as the sun hit his pale skin, and left him unaffected.

Sebastian's eyes widened very slightly, yet he took it in his stride, seating them all into a chair around the circular table, which looked totally unaffected by weather or use. Walter automatically rose from his seat to begin serving food, and realized that he had grabbed the serving tray at the same moment Sebastian had.

When Walter's ice blue eyes met Sebastian's scarlet ones, the first few moments were just like it had been in the entrance hall: a silent battle of wills.

However, Walter let go, suddenly, with an unusually polite bow to Sebastian.

"My apologies, Mr. Sebastian. It is my custom and habit to be the one serving"

"Not at all, my good man."

Sebastian gave a smile, and proceeded with distributing whatever he was asked for from the tray, while Integra looked at Walter with raised eyebrows, silently observing this sudden show of courtesy at a stranger. Sebastian noted Walter's attitude and actions, and thought that there might be at least one reasonably polite member of the guest organization.

Integra and Ciel had never been more pointedly polite to anyone. Mey-Rin noted that their over zealous politeness was far more terrifying than if they had just starting fighting.

The snack was rather uneventful, except for when Mey-Rin's exceptional accident prone talents somehow lit the Captain's coat aflame, which caused a few moments of mass hysteria, laughter, and embarrassment, along with a scarlet Mey-Rin apologizing to the indifferent Captain in a stuttering rhythm.

After a while, Walter cleared his throat loudly, and asked Mey-Rin with a rugged smile if she would show him around the estate. Soon afterwards, Finny mumbled something about needing to rake the garden and rushed away, apparently unable to cope with the atmosphere. This left Alucard, Captain, Integra, Sebastian, and Ciel alone.

"Captain, Alucard, you can go and do as you wish around this area," said Integra, "But Alucard.." She looked pointedly at him, "Don't touch anything. I'm sure Sir Phantomhive would also see fit to have his servant leave us as well?"

Ciel raised his eyebrows, and for a few moments, it looked as if he'd refuse, but he waved his hand dismissively at Sebastian, who bowed and exited the room. After he left, this left the two aristocratic children alone in the room for a few moments of empty silence.

Finally, Ciel made the initial move, stirring his tea cup noisily, clearing his throat, and giving a cold look at Integra.

"Try not to spill anything," he sated bluntly, giving her a venomous smile, "I'm sure your nanny would hate to clean up after you. That is, of course, if he's done cleaning after all his cigarette remains."

Instead of getting angry, Integra suddenly became highly fascinated in two squirrels nearby, who had just discovered an acorn in the shade of a tree.

"You mean Walter? He's the cleanest human I've met. And he's not my nanny, he's my butler, my subordinate. He cleans up messes, and of course, he has the displeasure of cleaning after the queen's lapdog, who can't seem to handle his own messes."

"Well at least I finish my jobs on time, without too much collateral damage, if any."

"Really? You look like you couldn't even wipe your own arse without your dear Sebastian there at your beck and call"

"At least I'm a boy"

"A sexist, idiot boy"  
If possible, this exchange of words caused the environment to get even colder, the air practically crackling with tension.

"This isn't going to work."

Integra raised her eyebrows, before giving the smallest smile to Ciel.

"I agree. You refuse help from the Hellsing Organization, and I refuse to play babysitter to the Phantomhives. It's obvious we can't work together, at least, with all this hostility between us."

Ciel eyed her for a while, playing idly with a teaspoon with his fingers. He frowned, looking intently at the table.

"You think? All our other members seem to be getting along."

As if on cue, a small explosion erupted in the window above Integra's side of the table, on the second floor, causing glass shards to fall all over her, and dust to coat her hair and shoulders. A blur of red and black slammed down on the table, where a whirlwind of fists and furious struggling caused even more dust to fly around, reducing visibility.

Integra cried out in surprise, backing away on all fours, covered in dust, her chair having been broken to pieces. Ciel swore loudly, trying to stop his bleeding nose, pinching it. One of the bodies had fallen back on him. As the dust settled, a very battered Alucard, and a very disheveled Sebastion were in the middle of the courtyard, pinning each other down, strangling each other and gnashing their teeth.

"I've had enough of you, demon piece of shit!" Alucard stumbled to his feet, eyes glowing scarlet, hair growing into tendrils, and the symbols on his hands glowing.

"You've crossed the last border, vampiric bitch!" Sebastian just as quickly stumbled to his feet, eyes also glowing intensely, this being the only bodily change. However, black feathers had started to fall around he courtyard.

Integra watched this, mouth agape, one of her lenses cracked. Ciel crawled frantically to her side, where it seemed safest. Integra was so confused, and beyond furious, that she searched for he area where she saw the group of squirrels. They were gone.

Ciel, however, was almost grinning. Unlike Integra, he was highly curious to see how this fight would turn out, and had absolutely no intention to break up the fight. Integra knew that it was best to let the two hell spawns run out of steam before they resumed a calm conversation.

"As I was saying, we have too much hostility between us," said Integra to Ciel, in an air as if two creatures from hell hadn't just caused part of the second floor to collapse on top of them.

"Yes, quite. Perhaps we need a way to blow off some steam before we focus onwork?"

With another ear shattering roar of breaking glass, another window of the second floor completely spontaneously erupted into sound and actual flames. Gunshots rang out into the courtyard, causing Integra and Ciel to both yelp and take cover behind part of the broken table, and Alucard and Sebastian to both look up.

Mey-Rin front flipped out of the collapsing windowsill, glasses removed, brown eyes fierce and furious. She landed in a perfect kneeling position. In each hand, she held a silver pistol, explaining the source of the gunshots.

Not a second afterwards, the support beams suddenly fell over, split precisely and cleanly in half. Every few seconds, the tiniest threads of silver were visible near the blur that landed opposite of Mey-Rin, next to Alucard. Walter was glaring daggers at Mey-Rin.

"It's 50 degrees! No more, no less! That's was Sebastian taught us!" Mey-Rin sounded half hoarse, as if she had been shouting for a while now.

"Well he taught you wrong! When you're elegant, you pour the tea at 45 degrees! And with the pinky up!" Walter shouted back, positively roaring the last part.

Sebastian, Alucard, Integra and Ciel looked at the pair with an air of disbelief, the fact that they couldn't believe what they were hearing was evident. Of course, Alucard immediately took it in his stride and encouraged Walter.  
"What? She does it 50 degrees?! Walter, you're the professional! Damn straight! You kick her ass into Hell's pit if you have to, little angel!"

Sebastian glared holes into Alucard, his air of calm pleasantness completely gone now.

"Mey-Rin, you beat him down! Uphold the rules of this household!"

Integra and Ciel blinked, unable to believe what they were hearing. With a final crash, Finny the Gardner fell out of the final window of the second floor, causing the rest of it to collapse into and around the courtyard, leaving the group in the middle. Finny was screaming, and hid behind Sebastian. The Captain landed next to Integra, perfectly calm, though his eyes were burning more intensely than before.

"He.. He charged me when I said that the dogs of the estate were kept outside, because they didn't get the same treatment as humans!"  
Finny seemed close to tears as he proclaimed this. Integra scoffed, and turned her gaze to him.

"You insulted his kind, it's only natural for him to desire to make you pay the price to say such words."

Finny paled.

"B-But, I don't want to get into a fight! Whenever I hit someone, they get flat like a pancake!"

Integra shrugged.

"Not my problem. You two settle it as needed."

Ciel watched this with a bemused look, before he stepped forth in the middle of the courtyard.

"I've had a change of heart. Cease this at once. We can settle this with... A game."

Integra rolled her eyes to herself, thinking back to when she heard that Ciel was notorious about his gaming personality.

"I hardly think this is the time for a game, Ciel. Such immaturity won't help solve this mystery."

Ciel's eye flashed, but his smiled grew.

"No, I think that this will solve our hostility problem. Come with me, I'll explain everything. Trust me."

He held out his hand, his look inquisitive, all eyes in Integra, waiting to see if this would be a good first step. Integra stared at him for a few long seconds, before taking his hand.

"Well after you then.."


End file.
